The habits of Ronald Bilius Weasley
by nalacn
Summary: She could probably write a whole book series. ‘The way Ron always bug you and how to stay calm’,‘The amazing mystery of Ron Weasley’s eating habits’...‘The one thousand butterflies you feel in the pit of your stomach every time Ron smiles at you’.


Oh, the many, many irritating habits of Ronald Bilius Weasley. She could probably write a whole book about them. Or probably a whole book series.

'_The way Ron always bug you and how to stay calm'_,

'_Ronald's way of always procrastinating his homework'_,

'_The amazing mystery of Ron Weasley's eating habits'_…

… '_The one thousand butterflies you feel in the pit of your stomach every time Ron smiles at you_'.

And recently Ron had developed a new habit. It was undoubtedly the worst one yet. Although thinking about it, this one was all Harry's fault. Stupid, stupid Harry just had to interpret hers and Ron's fights as a result of 'unresolved sexual tension', and then he felt he absolutely had to share this consideration with them. Brilliant. And then Ginny, that git, simply had to put them on the spot and ask her and Ron if, in fact, that wasn't exactly the way things were. And of course she just had to ask Hermione first. But Hermioen hadn't answered. Oh no! She hadn't said anything. Not even denied it. This was something that aggravated Hermione extremely. Why hadn't she simply denied the whole thing? It didn't matter what the truth was, lying would have been so much better the way things turned out.

Harry and Ginny had with very annoying looks of 'we-know-we're-right', drawn their conclusion to what Hermione's silence meant and dropped the subject. They hadn't even cared to ask Ron anymore! And this still wasn't what was worst. Ah, yes, and that leads us to his latest tendency.

'Hermione, what are you thinking about?' she heard a familiar voice. Waking from her thoughts she looked up to see a smiling Ron. 'Could it by any chance be me?' he continued, his grin growing wider. He'd been this way ever since that unfortunate day. Hermione didn't take him serious though, just found him irritating.

'Honestly!' she answered and rolled her eyes. 'Get over yourself.'

Ron just kept on smiling and moved a bit closer to her on the crimson sofa.

'Whatever Hermione.' he said with a smirk. She ignored him and picked up the book she'd been reading before her mind had wandered away. She read for a couple of minutes but felt herself being watched. Looking up she found Ron staring at her. As their eyes met, he quickly looked away, blushing.

Hermione got a strange feeling. In the brief moment were she'd looked into Ron's eyes, she thought she'd seen something. Something she'd never seen in him before. A thought popped into her head. At first she thought the idea was crazy. Maybe she had started imagining thing. But then again… maybe not. Harry and Ginny hadn't asked Ron if he liked her. It wasn't impossible. Hermione got a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Um, Hermione?' Ron asked, as she had been staring at the floor in front of the sofa, thinking.

'Yes Ron?' she answered in a sweet voice.

'You know, I should take it as a compliment that you rather think about me than read your homework, but I'm starting to get worried about your schooling.'

'Oh, do shut up!' she exclaimed. Ron just laughed and this caused Hermione to take a cushion and press it up his face. He fell on his back in the sofa and she proceeded to smother him. This made him laugh even harder. He raised his hands and grabbed Hermione's, moving them and the cushion away from his face. She fought back, but he was much stronger.

'Oh, why can't you just let me kill you?' she cried. Ron laughed.

'If I don't stop you, your heart will.' He said. Hermione rolled her eyes. She felt Ron's breath against her neck and suddenly realised how close they were. She was practically lying on top of him. Well, not really, more leaning over him, but still. Very close. How awkward. No, scratch that. How convenient. A thought had suddenly crossed Hermione's mind. Though it, scared her at first, thinking about it… Could she? She leaned closer to Ron, their lips only inches apart. She saw him swallow, his Adam's apple moving up and down. Their eyes locked. Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this. She moved even closer to Ron and saw him shut his eyes. He was holding his breath, almost looking a bit… expectant. Then she pulled away and sat up. Probably the absolutely hardest thing she'd ever done, but she did it. She had to see what Ron's reaction would be. Had to see if she could read something out of it. Ron opened his eyes, looking confused.

'Wha-' he started, sitting up.

'You know Ron' Hermione said, reaching for her book. She noticed her own hand tremble but kept her voice steady. 'One could think that maybe you're the one liking me.' She continued simply.

At first Ron just kept the look of confusion on his face but then his expression changed, as he seemed to catch up.

'Oh.' he said, looking at her. 'Oh!' A mischievous smile spread over his face. She knew all to well what that smile meant. He would not give up his attempt to make her surrender. Never. This surely meant war.

'Very well.' He said. They sat down in silence on either side if the sofa. Hermione both feared and almost hoped that Ron was planning a countermove.

As they'd been sitting in silence for about twenty minutes, Ginny entered the common room. She walked up to the two of them and sat down between them on the sofa.

'Sowhat are you two up to?' she asked with a smirk. Normally Hermione would have considered Ginny's suggestive comments to be annoying, but this time it didn't matter. She had a plan on how to get to Ron without him being able to defy.

'Oh, nothing.' She answered with a mischievous smile. 'Ron was just helping me out with something.' At this, he cast her a bewildered look. Hermione just smiled at him and continued. 'But we're done so I think I'll head down to the library.' She then stood up and walked, pass Ginny, over to Ron's side of the sofa.

'Thanks for the help Ron!' she said, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed to be very taken aback and Hermione felt extremely content with herself. As she passed trough the portrait hole and out to the corridor she heard Ginny's peal of laughter.

Hermione made her way down to the library still very satisfied with her new-won advantage. When arriving to the library she sat down in a corner with a pile of books. Perfect. Surely Ron wouldn't bother her for a while now. When she'd read a few pages someone stamped up to the sofa in which she was seated. Well, then again, maybe he would.

'How clever!' She looked up to see Ron standing with his arms crossed in front of her.

'Mhm.' She answered much cooler than she felt, looking back down at the book.

'Now Ginny's up there laughing at me.' He said but his face soon changed from embarrassed to amused. 'Speaking of Ginny.' he continued. 'How come you didn't answer a specific question she asked you a few days ago?' Hermione blushed. Damn.

'Oh, you couldn't come up with something better?' She asked.

'By the looks of you I didn't have to.' He remarked, aiming at her blush, which slightly darkened.

'Ok, you right!' She answered, forcing her blush down. She continued in a bored voice. 'I want you! I need you! Please Ronald be mine!' Ron smiled.

'Joke all you want! We both know it's true.' He sat down beside her on the sofa.

'Whatever.' She answered, though just about managing to stay calm. Ron's leg brushed against hers.

'What about the kiss in the common room?' she asked.

'About the fact that you couldn't resist to kiss me, you mean?' Ron said, though his ears had gotten red.

'Oh come on!' Hermione exclaimed. 'What about your reaction?' she continued. Ron didn't say anything so she ignored him and looked back down at her book.

'Hermione' she heard him say and when she looked up she saw that he'd gotten really close. He was looking right at her with his deep blue eyes. His gaze fell from her eyes to her neck. Oh God! Was he about to do what she though he was? He wouldn't! ...Well, she guessed it would be a pretty good counterattack. He moved closer. Oh God. Oh God! He was heading for her neck. Hermione didn't think she could bare the feeling of his lips on her skin. What would she do? Would she surrender and confess her feelings for him? Lose control? Probably. He moved even closer and she held her breath. Unaware of her own actions she tipped her head back to give him better access. When he was just an inch away and she could feel his hot breath tickling her skin he stopped. Ron whispered against her neck. She felt shivers shot down her spine. 'And your reaction now?' he asked and then pulled away. Hermione breath was hard and shallow and her cheeks had gone pink. Oh, what a victory it would have been for Ron if his appearance hadn't matched hers exactly.

That was it! Honestly! This had got far out of line! Hermione stood up and quickly made her way out of the library and down to the entrance hall. She walked out of the big, oak doors and on towards the lake. She had no idea where to go so she made her way to some leafy trees and sat down underneath one of them. She had no idea what to do. She wasn't angry, that was not it. She wasn't sad either and she didn't cry. She didn't know what she was and she guessed that was; being lost. It's a strange feeling, not knowing what to feel or what to do, when you're used to being as goal-oriented and determinate as Hermione Granger. Well at least she knew exactly what she wanted… just not if she wanted herself to want it. It'd just always seemed impossible to get. She leaned her forehead against her knees, sighing.

'Unresolved sexual tension'?

'Hermione.' She heard Ron's voice. She hadn't heard him come. She looked up at where his voice had come from. He was standing a few feet from her. He wasn't looking at her, his gaze was fixed somewhere out on the lake.

'You have no idea' he began, moving his eyes to rest on Hermione. 'how hard it was for me…' he paused and took a deep breath. 'For me not to… to kiss you.' Hermione's eyes widened and Ron looked away. 'And I'm sorry.' He added.

Hermione barely managed to produce an answer. 'For… what?' she asked.

'I dunno.' He answered. 'Everything.'

'You're right.' she said.

'Yes, I'm sorry I assumed you… um…' He started, looking like it was a painful thing to say and didn't finish his sentence. He continued, speaking rather fast. 'It's just, Harry and Ginny… and… I… I don't know.' He turned around to leave.

'No!' Hermione exclaimed. Ron stopped. 'You're right. I do… I do like you.' She said. She stood up and Ron turned to face her.

'You do?' he asked.

'Yes.' She said, biting her lip. She continued and got surprised by her own boldness. 'Now, could you please be so kind to' she moved closer to him. 'To just… just kiss me?' Ron nodded his head and moved his lips towards Hermione's. It felt like the last inch between them took forever to disappear, but when their lips finally met, it didn't matter. It was worth the wait. And as Ron eventually moved his lips down to Hermione neck, she knew that the feelings he produced, no doubt deserved their own 50-volumed book series.

THE END

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
